necroriderfandomcom-20200214-history
Sixth senshi henshin devices
DRAGON BUCKLER the transformation device for Burai/DragonRanger. it is a golden version of the dino buckler, the transformation device of geki/tyrranoranger, goushi/mammothranger, boi/tigerranger, dan/triceraranger, and mei/pteraranger. it is a belt buckle that has a coin put in the middle that, to transform, burai would say "DRAGON BUCKLER!" and flip it around, opening it up: transforming him. while there was a dinobuckler role-play released in japan, it was not released in the US for mighty morphin power rangers, making it one of the biggest holy grails for american toku fans. KIBA CHANGER the transformation device of Kou/KibaRanger. it uses the same input as the main five, but a different key which was handheld, as supposed to a second wrist worn one. to transform, kou would say "CHI HENSHIN! KIBA CHANGER!". Kou would then grow and receive his helmet and armor. like the dragon buckler, it was not released in the US, but here it made sense, as the white ranger never used it, but instead the dragon buckler with an american exclusive coin based off of kiba's chest logo. KING BRACE the transformation device of Riki/Kingranger. it is a gold version of the main fives changers that replaces the storage crystal with one that is chromed and has his king logo. to transform, riki say's "CHOURIKI HENSHIN!" and displays his arms to have the storage crystal to fold down and the panel on the other brace opens, causing a light-source to open. the king logo then comes out riki's chest armor and forms his helmet with the rest forms around it. unlike the past two changers: this one did see a US release as the gold zeonizer, although this one wasnt used in the show. KEITIZER the transformation device of Yuusaku/MegaSilver. it is the first cellphone changer in super sentai. to transform, the keypad opens up, and yuusuke would enter the 2, 5, 8, and 0 pads which would spell out MEGA on the display screen, and yuusuke says "KEITIZER, INSTALL" fully allowing to transform into megasilver. for the first time for a sixth, his henshin device was both released in america and featured in its power rangers adaptation. V-COMMANDER the transformation device of naoto/timefire. it is a wristworn changer that is activated when Naoto yells at the top of his lungs "TIME FIRE!!!!!!!!!" thus allowing the transformation. it also can be used to summon the V-rex, timefires tyrranosaurus mecha. naoto gave the V-commander, alongside his sidearm, the DV commander, to tatsuya/timered in the finale right before he died. G-BRACE PHONE the transformation device of tsukumaro/gaosilver. it is a silver wolf-shaped phone that can be held on tsukumaru's arm when not in use. to transform, tsukumaro would remove the phone from the arm-brace, open it, press the main button, say "GAO ACCESS" and he would become gaosilver. SHURIKEN BALL sky ninja shurikengers main device. unlike many other rangers, who are humans in suits, shurikengers true form is his ranger form, and to blend into society, he would use the shurikenball to select a human to take the form of by knocking the person out with the ball and taking that persons image until eithor he needs to become shurikenger once more or the person wakes up. to rebecome shurikenger, he would hold the shuriken ball and say "TENKU, SHINOBE CHANGE". he could then use the shuriken ball to initiate his main finisher, where he throws the shuriken ball at his enemy like a baseball with the shuriken bat; his primary sword weapon. DINOMINDER the transformation device of mikoto/abarekiller. BRACE THROTTLE GRIP PHONE GOGO CHANGER WING TRIGGER SUSHI CHANGER LEON CELLULER GOKAI CELLULER Category:Super Sentai